


Well that was...something?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Sweet, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Please, you’re merely a tool of distraction for me.”Kirgiri laughed for a second before looking the shorter girl up and down,“So that’s why your heart beats the way it does for me?”
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

The first trial definitely had everyone very shaken up.

This bear whoever it was really wasn’t playing. This was completely serious and he would stop at nothing to take out the guilty party.

Now came the fun part, or at least Celestia thought it was.

Everyone scrambling together sleeping in each other’s rooms or turning on one another and refusing to speak to anyone. She loved watching people crumble over the situation. She found it very....amusing.

So she sat stirring her tea with the tip of her acrylic, watching the newest drama unfold.

Her crimson eyes scanned the facial expression of a poor Makoto arguing with a rather loud Mondo. She couldn’t wait to see where this would end up.

“All I’m saying is if your pop star girlfriend wouldn’t have did all this NO ONE would be dead!” He shouted leaning across the cafeteria table.

“She was scared! Can’t you understand that?” He shouted back.

“Boys. Don’t you think that’s enough?” A monotoned voice cut.

She stopped stirring her tea and drew her attention to the girl.

“Or at least take it somewhere else, some of us are trying to do other things here.” She added.

“Fine!” Mondo shouted, “screw you guys I’m going to work out!”

And with that the other two boys left the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone.

“Ruining the show. Sounds about right for a woman if your class.” Celestia commented setting her teacup down.

“Excuse me?” She asked raising her eyebrow.

“I don’t recall stuttering my words. I’d assume you heard me quite well, dear.” She grinned politely.

Kirigiri didn’t acknowledge her after that and continued reading the book in her hand, blowing on her coffee absentmindedly.

Celestia didn’t like to be ignored. Especially from someone as hard to crack as Kirigiri. 

They hadn’t been in here for too long however it was long enough for her to realize Kirigiri talked to absolutely no one.

It definitely piqued Celestia’s interest for sure.

“Hm didn’t take you as one for literature of that standard.” She commented again lifting the teacup to her lips.

“I didn’t take you for one to not get a hint.” She muttered not looking up from her book,

“Now that’s no fun.” She fake pouted, “that’s also no way to talk to a lady.”

“Uh-huh. Well you should’ve figured that by my class remember?” She shot back.

This was not seeming to be winning in Celestia’s favor and that really irritated her.

Her grip on her teacup became stronger and she twitched her eye a bit.

“How about this....” Celestia hummed her pale fingertips tracing the top of the book.

Kirigiri looked up for the first time, lilac met crimson and Celestia’s heart began to beat faster.

Idiot. Do not do this. She’s a target. Not a romantic interest.

Kirigiri waited for her to continue talking raising her eyebrow in slight annoyance.

“How about a game of poker?” She asked innocently, “unless you’re too afraid?” 

“I’m not afraid of you.” She scoffed, “however isn’t that useless? Going up against the ultimate gambler?” 

“Not entirely. Even the ultimate at something can lose.” She chuckled, “I know we’ve set a curfew but it wouldn’t hurt to spend the night with someone else tonight. Especially after everything that’s happened.”

Kirigiri wasn’t an idiot. She knew what Celestia was trying to do.

“Hm. Lifting your own rule for little old me?” She hummed.

“Perhaps.” She shrugged, “but I don’t do second chances so better hurry your response.”

“Fine. I’ll do it.” She agreed closing her book, “see you tonight.”

“Hm yes. See you tonight.” She giggled.

And with that Kirigiri left the kitchen table leaving Celestia alone for a few hours.

The sudden urge to tidy up hit Celestia minutes before Kirigiri was supposed to stop by.

She didn’t know why but she just kept cleaning. She couldn’t have a messy room for Kirigiri to see, what if she judged her?

Why does it matter. It’s not like Kirigiri will see it for very long. Celestia had already formulated a plan she was going to slip poison into Kirigiri’s tea. A rather easy way to go out but she just wanted it to be done and easy to hide.

She’d get away with this no doubt.

The knock from the door excited her, she put a slight jump in her step as she opened it.

When she opened it her heart skipped a beat. Fuck. Why of all people would you fall for your target. Stupid. Stupid. You just met her?

These replayed in her mind over and over she was annoyed with herself and the situation.

Forget about those feelings push them further down don’t risk everything for her.

“Come in.” She said opening her door further for Kirigiri to step in.


	2. Foolishness

Kirigiri wasn’t in her normal attire. She was in a purple tank top and pajama shorts, her hair was entirely down even the braid and the bow was now neatly tied around her wrist next to her gloves. Which she hadn’t taken off.

Celestia took note of that.

How could someone so boring and plain look so attractive? Even in an outfit as hideous as this one?

Celestia didn’t understand what was happening.

“Are you alright?” She asked crossing her arms.

“Why do you ask?” Celestia asked back sitting down at the desk while Kirigiri opted for the bed.

“You’re not being as...mean?” She tried putting the right word to it.

“Thought I’d give you a five minute grace period.” She shrugged it off pouring two cups of tea.

Now is as good a time as ever.

“Poison? Is that what you’re going for?” She asked making Celestia’s heart race.

“What?” She asked turning to her.

“I’m just joking with you. I’d trust you wouldn’t be stupid enough to murder in your own room. You seem to be smarter than the others.” She muttered.

“You’d be correct.” She nodded flipping the cap off her pill-ring, pouring the poison into the cup.

“Makoto thought it was weird for you to invite me to your room but I didn’t think anything of it. I just think you’re a gambler looking for a distraction yes?” She inquired.

“Makoto knows you’re here?” She swallowed her tea nervously.

“Correct. Is that a problem for you?” She asked.

“Not at all.” She laughed shaking her head, “no tea for you.”

“No?”

“Sit down. Let’s start the game.”

If Celestia could throw seven tables right now it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy her anger. She wanted to rip this stupid purple haired bitch’s head off.

“Cut the deck.” She whispered.

For a second her hands touched Kirigiri’s glove covered ones and it was all it took to make her shiver.

“Something wrong?” She asked tilting her head.

“Just the anticipation of beating you.” She smiled.

After a long game of poker it was now around 12pm much too late for Kirigiri to walk to her dorm alone.

“You play a good game, Kirigiri.” She grinned putting her cards away, “perhaps we can keep doing this?”

Kirigiri watched as something danced behind Celestia’s eyes. She couldn’t figure out what it was just yet but she knew it was harmless. Celestia wasn’t going to kill her anymore, not after she told her that Makoto lie.

“Perhaps we can.” She agreed sticking her hand out.

Celestia took it in her own shaking it. Not breaking eye contact with the girl.

“Shall I walk you back to your room?” She hummed.

“No. Much too dangerous for a girl as pretty as you. I can take care of myself.” She nodded getting up from the table.

Celestia was not blushing at that. And she did not walk Kirigiri to the door. And she did NOT blow her a kiss goodnight.

Definitely not.


	3. very well.

It was their fifth poker night and Celestia was almost beat.

She had to admit she enjoyed being around the lavender haired girl. Obviously feelings were blooming as well but as a friend too.

Celestia had never had a friend before. No one paid her much attention with her being a liar and all.

“Beat me again Miss Celestia.” She sighed throwing her cards down.

She only giggled a response, “very well.”

“Perhaps we should start making bets on our games?” She suggested crossing her arms.

“Like what?” Celestia questioned raising her eyebrow.

“How about we play another game tonight and every round whoever wins asks the other a question?” She suggested shuffling the deck.

“We can’t lie?”

“No, Celestia, we cannot lie.” She rolled her eyes, “I’m trusting you.”

“Fine.” She groaned recrossing her legs.

The game started off easy. Celestia won the first two rounds and asked Kirigiri her bra size and if her hair was natural or not.

Next round Kirigiri won. This was...a shock.

She let out a low chuckle, “Your hair....is it real?”

Celestia’s face turned red and she nervously crossing her arms. 

“N...No, it’s a wig.” She muttered.

“I figured that much. What part is real?” She asked.

Celestia hesitantly unclipped her drills showing Kirigiri her shorter hairstyle.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat. Celestia was hot....but with short hair?

Kirigiri tightened her legs together and continued playing.

With a quick snap she put them back in her hair and continued to play with her.

Celestia won.

“Since we’re asking intrusive questions now.” Celestia paused grabbing her hands, “why do you wear the gloves?”

Kirigiri pulled her hand away from the goth girls clutch and tugged at the leather.

She put her hand back into Celestia’s own and looked away.

“I see.” She nodded bringing both of her hands to Kirigiri’s one.

“How did this happen?” She inquired tracing the scarred skin.

“I don’t remember actually.” She frowned looking down.

Celestia pulled her hand up just a breath away from her lips.

“What’re you doing?” Kirigiri asked pulling her hand away quickly pulling it back into the glove.

“I don’t know what came over me. My apologies to you.” She said flattening out her skirt.

“Yeah it’s fine...” She mumbled pulling her cards off the table.

As they continued the next round, they happened to hear a loud thud from above them. Making both girls look up.

“What’s above your room?” Kirigiri asked.

“Hm. Excellent question. I do not know.” She hummed tapping her cards, “that sound is quite often however but...normally not that aggressive.”

“I should go check it out.” Kirigiri got up putting her cards face down, “don’t look at my cards.”

That was so not what Celestia was worried about. She was worried about Kirigiri getting killed.

“No!” Celestia shouted making her jump.

“What’s wrong?”

“What if that’s a killer? You’ll get turned into a pink puddle!” She argued, “now come sit down and let’s keep playing our game.”

“Yeah but what if someone is hurt?”

“I don’t care! You’re not going with them!” She shouted her temper getting the best of her.

Kirigiri understood why she held her hand, she understood why she made remarks about her beauty, and the occasional borderline flirting.

Now as she sat almost petrified of Kirigiri leaving did she realize Celestia cared about her...as more than a friend.

She was having an internalized battle with herself. Stay here or go check.

However what if she left and someone hurt Celestia? She couldn’t live with that. Obviously someone had killed which meant they could strike again.

So she sat down and picked her cards back up.

“Thank you for listening to me.” She hummed happily pulling her cards back up.

“Yeah. No problem, Celestia.” She mumbled.

“I win! How great is this?” She giggled setting her last set down.

“Last question of the night then.” She said putting the cards away.

“Hm...” She tapped on her chin in thought, “oh! If we were to kill anyone, who do you think we’d kill?” She grinned deviously.

“Seriously?” Kirigiri groaned.

“Go on.” She ushered.

“I don’t think you’re capable of that.” She whispered getting up from the table, “I don’t want to think of you as capable of...that.”

“No fun.” Celestia frowned.

“I best be going to bed now.” She said quietly.

“But what if someone is out there?” Celestia questioned.

Kirigiri turned around grabbing Celestia by the wrist softly.

“Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself okay? But tonight if anyone tries to get into this room don’t let them in.” She mumbled, “even if it is me.”

Celestia nodded and bid her a goodnight. She was a little shaken up by the way she was talking but tried her best to snap herself out of it.

Perhaps Kirigiri just didn’t want the blame to be put on her. Yeah. Probably that one.

Not that Kirigiri had gotten a soft spot for the gothic girl too. Definitely not that.


	4. close

The next morning everyone would meet for breakfast.

Almost everyone.

Celestia and Kirigiri had heard something last night but that didn’t mean it was exactly murder.

But they assumed the worst because the worst had already happened before. 

Celestia got there before Kirigiri and sat to the vacant part of the table her tea already made for her.

“Thank you, fat pig.” She hummed stirring the tea.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the lavender haired girl walk through the door. Even wearing her boring outfits she still continued to leave Celestia flustered.

She hated it of course but at the same time desperately wanted her touch. Her skin against her own. Kisses. Everything.

She was definitely getting ahead of herself but that’s how Celestia was. Always getting ahead of everyone including herself.

Kirigiri walked passed her into the kitchen fixing herself a cup of coffee before sitting down with the gothic girl.

“Did I say you could sit near me?” Celestia snarled raising her eyebrow at the girl.

“Trust be told ‘Lestia I don’t care.” She smirked continuing to read her book.

“How dare you! How dare you turn my name into that filth!” She gasped holding her chest.

Kirigiri allowed her to continue her hissy fit for about five or six minutes before finally looking up.

“Someone’s missing.” She commented looking around, “has anyone seen Chihiro?” She spoke up.

“Oh no man if one of you touched her I swear....” Mondo rose from his seat slamming his fists on the table.

“Let’s search for her then.” Makoto nodded getting up from his seat.

So everyone set off looking for the small girl. They knew what had happened they just couldn’t handle it.

Makoto found the body first. Then followed by everyone else.

The investigation period had started.

“Leave me alone in here. I want to do my research properly.” Kirigiri stated coldly to the others.

She was now alone with the body of her former classmate.

“I don’t know who did this to you, however, I’m sorry.” She frowned then looked to the floor.

“Time of murder was 1am.” She stated, “why do I know this? Because Celestia and I were playing cards at that time and heard the dumbbell used to kill Chihiro.” 

She continued investigating further but couldn’t bear to be around it anymore. 

“Handle the rest. I need a minute.” She sighed walking to the dorms.

Within a few minutes she heard a knock at her door. She hesitated but let whoever it was in.

The shorter girl entered the room scanning it as she did so.

“It’s not what I expected of you.” She hummed, “it’s not as boring!”

“It looks just like your room.” Kirigiri shrugged, “do you need something?”

“Well you seemed to leave the scene quite quickly, is everything alright?” She asked laying her hands neatly on her skirt.

“No.” Kirigiri answered, “someone killed her in a crime of passion. She didn’t deserve that, she couldn’t hurt anyone.”

Celestia hadn’t seen Kirigiri ever show compassion so this was definitely new to her.

“I...I understand why you are upset then.” She nodded, “do you have any ideas as to who it was?”

“It wasn’t either of us. We heard her die.” She shuttered.

“Hm. What about the buff guy?” Celestia suggested, “he was so quick to accuse someone of hurting her it would only make sense yes?”

“She was found in the girls locker room, he wouldn’t have been able to get in.”

“The handbook says you can’t lend them, not that you can’t steal them.” She smirked sitting down on Kirigiri’s bed.

“You might be onto something, ‘Lest.” She agreed.

“Don’t call me that again!” She snapped getting up into Kirigiri’s face.

“Here I am coming to check on you and you insult me with that nonsense!” She hissed.

Kirigiri’s face remained blank as the girl continued her rant. She actually quite enjoyed watching Celestia get riled up this way.

“Are you done?” She asked.

“Yes! Screw you!” She huffed pushing past the girl.

There was a pause before she opened the door.

“Yes. I’ll be at your room to play Poker tonight. I’ve just got to get a bit more investigating done first.” She sighed rolling her eyes. God she could be so dramatic at times.

“Good.” She snarled as she slipped through the door.


	5. revelation

By the time Kirigiri was sat in the chair across from Celestia she was exhausted.

She had spent the entire day working on this case. Not stopping for anything. She almost had it cracked but still felt so far from solving it.

“Kirigiri, are you feeling alright?” She asked looking up from her cards.

“You can call me Kyoko.” She answered looking down at her own cards.

“Very well. Kyoko. Are you alright?” She asked again.

“Just a lot on my mind with this case.” She muttered.

“Perhaps we can play cards another night then.” Celestia nodded putting her set down, “I would’ve won anyways.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Kirigiri asked raising her eyebrow.

Bite into your neck until you bleed? Lay in bed and name their future cats together? Being able to see you in nothing but your undergarments?

These were the dirty things Celestia was almost constantly thinking whilst in the presence of Kyoko.

She craved the taste of her neck. Oh what it would taste like to bite down on her neck.

She shifted and tightened her legs. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Kirigiri.

“I don’t want you sleeping alone tonight.” Kirigiri interrupted the black haired girls most devious thoughts.

“Hm?” She asked, “afraid I’ll get killed?”

“Yes actually that’s exactly why.” She responded.

“Oh.” Celestia mumbled, “then you’re welcome to stay in here.” 

“It’s already about 12am, perhaps it’s time for you to go to bed?” She suggested putting the cards away.

“Just me?” Celestia asked.

“I’ll stay awake. I don’t want to risk it.” 

Celestia let out a small chuckle, “ah yes. How could I have forgotten. You are in the room of the Queen of Liars. I suppose you do lack trust.” 

“That’s not true.” She retorted, “it’s not you I’m worried about.”

Celestia let out a tsk before bending down to the chair where Kirigiri sat.

“Look me in my eyes and tell me that.” She smirked, crimson meeting purple.

“You wouldn’t kill me.” She laughed shaking her head.

“And why would you think that?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“I know more than you think I do, Celestia. You were planning on killing me the first night we started to play poker. Your ring? Hides pills.” She said grabbing the girls smaller wrist.

“However you stopped after I told you a lie about Makoto knowing I was in here. You’re not the only one who is good at lying.” She added.

Celestia was shocked that Kyoko was smart enough to figure this out. She had to give the girl credit there that’s for sure.

“What is your ultimate?” Celestia asked looking at her trapped wrist.

“Ultimate Detective.” She whispered letting go of her wrist, “now get ready for bed.”

“One more question, Detective.” Celestia purred, “what makes you so sure I won’t kill you now?”

“Because I know how you feel for me.” She answered her face never showing a single emotion.

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“As Europeans would say, since you’re so fond of that...you fancy me.” 

“Please, you’re merely a tool of distraction for me.”

Kirgiri laughed for a second before looking the shorter girl up and down,

“So that’s why your heart beats the way it does for me?” She asked touching her hand to the girls neck.

Celestia frowned. She was bitter that she was losing this game.

“Perhaps you’re right. It is time for bed.” She said sourly pulling away from the girl.


	6. no fun

Mondo. Out of all the people it could’ve been it was him. Kirigiri felt a little bit of sympathy towards the boy, he genuinely felt remorseful. However that didn’t stop Monokuma.

No. It didn’t stop him at all.

The awful silver lining in this was that at least they didn’t have to see his lifeless body. That was always the worst part for everyone else.

Kirigiri didn’t seem to really mind it. But that’s because as much as she can remember was her at various detective scenes solving crimes. That definitely helped her a lot especially with everything going on.

“Lights out everyone!” Monokuma giggled before waltzing back away.

Nobody spoke after that. Everyone was just still in shock as they made their way back to their rooms. Hell Celestia and Kirigiri probably wouldn’t have talked either if it wasn’t for Celestia’s need to have Kyoko in the room with her.

“Kyoko.” She whined quietly grabbing her wrist, “I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

That was the most emotion Kirigiri had seen out of her that wasn’t anger or joy over someone else’s suffering.

For once Celestia was actually shaken up by something. Bad choice of words given Mondo’s execution but still. Kyoko didn’t know what else to call it.

She hadn’t slept in an entire day but she couldn’t risk Celestia getting offed. Truth be told she liked the girl.

Wait. Scratch that. No way that Kyoko Kirigiri is actually catching feelings for someone? Right?

She was just concerned for her friend and wanted to protect her that was all. Nothing more nothing less, just a friend protecting another friend.

“Kyoko?” Celestia raised her eyebrow, “is that a yes or a no?” 

“Yes.” She nodded, “come with me while I go get clothes from my room.”

The two girls entered Kirigiri’s room, Celestia instinctively going to her bed lying herself down.

“Don’t fall asleep we’ve got to go back to your room.” She mumbled grabbing her things.

“But this bed is so much nicer.” She groaned snuggling up to Kyoko’s pillow.

The image of Celestia snuggled up into Kirigiri’s bed made her throat go dry. At this moment she looked so innocent. She just looked like a scared teenage girl who wanted to be hugged. It made Kyoko furious because they were trapped here but it also made her heart flutter.

“You’re staring, Detective.” She hummed tapping her nail to her chin.

“I’m sorry.” She bowed her head and continued rummaging through her drawers.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it~” She laughed covering her mouth.

Kirigiri ignored the advanced and shut the light off only leaving a small lamp on that was put on the desk she sat at. She opened her book and readjusted her eyes to the darkness, this was gonna be a long night.

There were a few minutes of silence before Celestia got up from her position, she was taking her wig pieces off as well as most of her layers of clothing.

It would be uncomfortable to sleep in something like that so Kirigiri understood why. But she was doing it so slowly she couldn’t help but notice.

“Do you have something from your hideous wardrobe I could wear to sleep?” She finally spoke.

Kirigiri nodded and opened the drawers next to the bed, handing Celestia a purple tank top along with some black sleeping shorts.

“Purple? How....very you of you.” She said in distaste.

“Well this is my room not yours. Crazy right?” She said before sitting back down with her book.

Celestia laid there for a few minutes. She really had to plan this next move out correctly, she had never been one to lose but in this game? She felt like she already had.

She couldn’t tell Kyoko’s emotions most of the time and this was one of the hardest times.

Unrequited love is something Celestia never imagined having. Everyone was supposed to bow to her feet—to adore her! Not the other way around. The fact this nobody could come in like this and take control of Celestia made her furious.

But. At the same time it’s all Celestia wanted.

“Kyoko.” She spoke softly.

“Hm?” She asked looking up from her book.

“Are....” She stopped herself just rip the bandaid off Celestia what are you waiting for? She’s looking at you like you’re crazy. Do it.

“A...Are my feelings for you unrequited?” She finally managed to get out.

Kyoko didn’t speak at first she was tossing ideas and possible outcomes back and forth in her head. Celestia wasn’t correct with that question. It was obvious to her that she did have some sort of feelings for the dark haired girl she just...

She didn’t want to lose her. Not the way Taka had lost Mondo.

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She rarely ever got nervous but this was definitely a time to be.

Here she sat just a few steps away from a small vulnerable girl who had just put her feelings out there on the line. Figuratively Kyoko has Celestia’s heart in her hand and now she had to choose what to do with it.

Celestia remained calm on the outside after asking her question. She wasn’t going to let Kyoko see her nervous definitely not. 

“Very well then. Goodnight.” Celestia finally spoke again turning over in bed.

Nice Kirigiri. Real nice.

“No.” She forced herself to finally speak. “No it isn’t.”

Celestia’s heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She didn’t know what to do next. She didn’t know what she wanted next. This next part was so unpredictable she couldn’t wrap her head around it.

“You deserve to sleep tonight.” Celestia offered, “I don’t bite.”

“The bed is so small. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Kyoko said quietly.

“You wouldn’t. I’ve slept in worse.” She giggled.

Kyoko definitely did want to sleep and she definitely wouldn’t mind Celestia next to her.

“I’m alright. Don’t worry about me.” She reassured her.

“If you insist.” Celestia frowned, “goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Celestia.” She responded. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I know.”


	7. simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

A murder hadn’t taken in place in a few days. It was rather nice without anyone killing each other. Perhaps all the bad weeds had been weeded out and no one else was going to kill again.

That’s was Kirigiri hoped for at least. She hoped that there wouldn’t have to be another investigation.

However you could only trust people so must so she often spent time in Celestia’s room or vice versa.

After that night they hadn’t talked about it again. It was a subject they both danced around but never spoke of. Probably because both girls were scared of it.

Kyoko and Celestia had trust issues for many different reasons. It was evident they trusted each other however they were still scared of it.

So they sat playing poker just like they always had done. Celestia had her legs placed in Kirigiri’s lap from across the kitchen table, her heels slightly sinking into her stomach but not enough to hurt.

“That can’t be a comfortable position to sit in.” Makoto said as he sat down with his dinner.

“It is quite comfortable actually.” Celestia hummed, “brings me closer to my victory you see.” 

“Why’s that?” Sakura asked.

“Because I can feel when Kyoko tenses up. When she’s afraid to lose.” She explained. “It’s quite simple.”

She laid her cards down and beat Kyoko at yet another game.

“Better luck next time, madame.” She snickered covering her mouth.

Kirigiri rolled her eyes and put the cards back into the deck, “playing this with you is so pointless.”

“Yet you do it anyways.” Aoi commented, “if it’s so pointless why keep playing.”

“Because I like to see how happy she gets when she wins.” Kirigiri responded flatly.

A rose colored blush filled Celestia’s face and she quickly hid it, “quit being nice you pest!”

“Awwww!!” Aoi cooed, “how cute you made her blush!”

“Shut up before I behead all of you!” She growled slamming her fists on the table, “how dare you make a mockery of me at the dinner table.

“My apologies, Miss Celestia. How will you ever forgive me?” She said dramatically as she slid the cards back to the goth.

“I’m going to bed.” She hissed storming off from the table.

“The temper on that girl is like mondo.” Hagakure said,

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Kirigiri snipped getting up from the table.

She left the dining hall and went back to where the dorms were, waiting outside of Celestia’s door for a minute.

Was she really upset?

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. It took a minute but it finally came.

“Ugh. You.” She mumbled opening the door to let the lavender haired girl in.

“Well nice to see you too.” She muttered rolling her eyes, “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings in there.”

Celestia continued taking off her various clothing pieces, “you did not.”

“Oh?” Kirigiri asked crossing her arms.

“You didn’t hurt my feelings. You flattered me.” She said, “hold my earrings.”

She placed them into Kirigiri’s hand, she could feel how cold her hands were even through the gloves. It was a nice contrast to Kyoko’s own.

“You have a funny way of showing that.” 

“I know I do.” She nodded, “you act as if I am not self aware about everything.”

“I’m sorry.” She apologized,

“Quit apologizing for useless reasons. Apologize for things like breaking a vase or burning food. Don’t apologize for little things it makes you sound weak.” Her accent was gone. Kirigiri assumed that was fake from the beginning but now actually hearing her real voice?

It was actually rather nice to hear.

“Got it.” She nodded, “it’s getting late, I better get to bed then.” 

“No.” Celestia said throwing her silk nightgown over her small figure.

“No?”

Celestia walked towards Kyoko, making the girl back up. This was a very unpredictable situation.

She flipped the light switch behind her, both hands now pressing the wall beside Kirigiri.

“I’m never one to talk about my feelings, ‘Oko...” She hummed twirling a piece of lavender colored hair through her fingertips.

Kyoko’s heartbeat raced and began to feel very nervous. She had an idea of where this was going she just never expected it to happen.

“But you take too long to make the first move.” She frowned, “you do adore me the way I adore you yes?”

“I do.” She said.

She tried to readjust to the lighting of the room she could feel Celestia in front of her but she couldn’t see her. She didn’t like that.

Finally after a few seconds she saw her crimson red eyes staring intently at her. They were dilated more than usual as if she was looking at something extremely bright by mistake.

Or she was just really turned on.

“What is it you want me to do to you ma Cherie?” She purred.

Her breath hitched and a small noise came from the back of her throat and she felt Celestia’s cold hands tracing up her thigh.

“I...” She swallowed leaning back into the wall some more.

“Perhaps you’d like me to start from...” She said leaning closer to the girl.

Her breath was cold against Kyoko’s neck making her shiver. She was not expecting this at all.

“Here?” She asked.

“Y-Yes.” She nodded leaning her neck the opposite way.

Celestia leaned so close she could feel the lipstick stain on her neck already. Finally after a few seconds of waiting she sank her teeth into her neck.

Kyoko tried her best to muffle her moan, biting down on her glove.

“Don’t.” Celestia whispered against her neck, “don’t hide the way it makes you feel.”

“But if the others hear it—“

“These rooms are soundproof.” Celestia explained, “don’t you remember that?”

“I guess now that you mention it I—ah!” She moaned as she bit down again.

She had a fixation on her neck, she loved the way it felt. How sensitive Kyoko was there and how badly she wanted to taste her blood. The thought of it almost made Celestia crumble herself.

She moved one of her hands from her skirt and up to Kirigiri’s own hand, “if this hurts you too much squeeze my hand.”

She bit down. This time with the intent to draw blood, it was no longer about just teasing she wanted to taste her. She needed to taste her.

Kirigiri moaned louder than before, her free hand falling to the dip of Celestia’s back and pushing her forward.

She liked it? The idea of her liking Celestia claiming her made her even more undone. 

But Celestia wouldn’t show that to her. She needed to remain cool and collected or Kirigiri would take the lead.

The taste of copper filled her mouth, making a moan escape from the girls lips. She couldn’t help it, the feeling of her teeth in her neck almost drove Celestia mad.

She let go of her neck panting for air softly before leaning her head up more.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“You...You bit the fuck out of me?” She asked.

“Mhm.” She nodded, “would you like to stop here?” 

“No. I don’t want you to let go of me.” She answered bluntly.

Celestia’s didn’t respond and began to back away from the girl, Kyoko’s hand falling from her back.

She led her back to her bed with her other hand pushing her onto it once she knew she wouldn’t fall.

A thousand thoughts were going through her head right now and all of them were good.

For once while they were trapped in this Godforsaken place did she feel any type of rush.

Celestia crawled on top of the taller girl straddling lap and bending down.

“I want to make love to you. Is this alright?” She asked her face just a breath away from Kirigiri’s own.

“Yes.” She nodded desperately. Once Celestia had got her going there was no stopping her.

She had a lot of sexual frustration and built up emotions she needed to get out. She needed Celestia.

“Very well.” She grinned leaning closer. Their lips brushed for a second then Celestia pulled away only to be stopped by Kirigiri’s hand pushing her forward into her own lips.

She let out a small whimper her hand falling to Kirigiri’s cheek, she wasn’t expecting that at all.

She pulled away and tsk’d at the girl, “ever the impatient one, detective?” 

“A little bit.” She sighed.

“I’ll take care of you, dear.” She hummed kissing her cheek, “but please. If this hurts I want you to stop me.”

She nodded and relaxed into the bed.

It was harder for Celestia to see what she was doing in the dark but she did manage to slip her hand into her skirt.

She traced her finger along the cotton feeling how drenched it became even after so little physical touch.

“My...I never expect you to be one so easily aroused.” She laughed lightly, “but don’t get upset by that, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

She couldn’t come up with a response to that so silence just worked instead.

She lowered her head tugging at the fabric underneath her skirt with her canines.

Once she pulled it off entirely and discarded it to the side she began kissing down the girls thighs.

“Celestia...I-“ 

“What’s wrong?” She asked pulling her head from the girls skirt.

“Can we turn the lamp off?” She asked nervously.

“If you’d like. But please know you have nothing to be ashamed about.” Celestia tried her best to reassure her.

Without a response Celestia understood she was firm on every light being off. So with a quick kiss to her thigh she got up turning the desk lamp off with her.

She tried her best not to trip on the way back and without fail she was right back between her legs.

She pulled her legs over her shoulders, Kyoko was afraid that much pressure might hurt her but Celestia seemed to be fine from what she could tell.

She thought about it for a minute and looked down at her sharp acrylic nails. She couldn’t do that. It’d hurt her far too much.

“Celestia are you oka—Ah! Fuck!” She moaned feeling the girl finally make contact with her.

“If you talk you’ll just become more of a mess. Do you want to sound like a mess?” She taunted removing herself.

“No.” She shook her head, her hands still wrapped in Celestia’s short hair.

“Good.” She said and continued what she was doing.

She clearly knew what she was doing by the way Kirigiri was folding more and more after every move. It certainly didn’t take long for her to finally give in, a loud moan followed by a tight grip on her hair. 

She slipped a finger in making Kirigiri genuinely see stars. She was already riding out an orgasm and for her to add this in? She felt herself shaking.

“Celestia please.” She whined her grip growing tighter and tighter.

She slid another one in taking advantage of how wet Kyoko had become, “I was afraid this might hurt you.” 

She couldn’t respond she was close to another orgasm and began shaking even worse.

Celestia moved from her previous position and was now face to face with the mess of a girl in front of her.

“Kiss me.” She begged and it sounded rather sad for the moment.

Kirigiri presses her own against Celestia’s lips using her hands to push forward.

It caused Celestia to stop all together, she felt herself grinding against the girls fingers begging for any type of friction.

“Are you going to beg for it?” Celestia asked between kisses, “beg for me Ma Cherie.”

“Please ‘Lest...” She whined holding her hair.

“Please what?” She asked kissing her again.

“I just want you to fuck me!” She groaned, “please fuck me.”

She slipped three in this time making the girl below her shutter in the best way possible. The waiting game was over now but fuck was it work it for Kyoko.

“Cum for me.” She whispered in her ear, biting it softly. “I’m giving you five seconds to cum for me.”

“I...Celestia please.” She moaned clawing at the pale girls back.

Within a few seconds Kirigiri had hit her second point a louder moan than before escaping her lips as she pulled Celestia down closer to her.

She slipped her fingers out sticking them in her mouth seductively before going back down on the girl.

“I...I can’t it’s too sensitive!” She twitched bucking forward.

Celestia was merely cleaning up not planning on another round, but after that type of disobedience she did entertain the thought for a minute.

“I just wanted to taste you.” She hummed slipping the underwear back on.

Kirigiri only panted in response holding the bedsheets in her hand tightly.

“Are you going back to your room tonight?” She taunted unbuttoning Kirigiri’s shirt, “that’d make me sad if you did.”

“No.” She answered finally back to her normal voice, “I want to stay with you.”

Celestia laughed lightly at the girl, slinking her out of the button up.

“It has to have gotten hot wearing this?” She asked but stated it more as a fact.

“I didn’t notice.” She huffed slipping her skirt off.

Celestia saw her struggling and helped her pulling it off for her but not after intentionally running her fingertips though her again.

“My apologies.” She hummed, “didn’t mean to touch such a sensitive area.”

“Shut up.” She groaned pulling the girl on top of her again, “thank you.”

“For what?”

“For fucking me senselessly.” She sighed, 

“Just marking what’s rightfully mine.” She said kissing her neck again, “you’d agree with that statement yes?”

“I would.” She nodded holding her by the hips. 

She unintentionally rubbed herself against Celestia while she was trying to get up. Celestia let out an unexpectedly loud moan clutching the girl back down to the bed.

“That’s all it takes to get you going?” She laughed at the girl,

“Shut up! I was already going from the moment I bit your neck.” She defended.

“You poor thing.” She mumbled grabbing the girls thighs.

“You must be exhausted. There’s no need to repay me tonight, I can do it myself.” Celestia stated pulling Kyoko’s hand away.

“Can I watch?”

“What are you! A perverted teenage boy?” Abs groaned.

“That didn’t answer my question.”

Celestia kissed Kirigiri again, “Kyoko dear you’re so...” 

She paused slipping Kirigiri’s hand into her bra.

Kirigiri did not expect this. She was stunned as he glove clad hand was now cupping the Celestia Ludenberg’s breast.

“I adore you.” She spoke again slipping her own hand into her shorts.

Kyoko was unsure of what to do next but by the sounds of Celestia moaning she couldn’t stand to not do anything.

She pushed the girl down by the small of her back, readjusting the way they were laying.

She pulled her hand away from her chest and replaced it with her mouth.

“Fuck.” Celestia whispered biting her lip.

“What was that?” Kirigiri taunted.

“Don’t taunt me.” Celestia warned her. 

“Aw do you not like to wait?” She fake frowned grabbing Celestia’s wrist.

“Don’t stop me...ah.” She moaned as she felt her bite down on her chest.

She slid her hand from her shorts pulling it up to her mouth.

She slipped Celestia’s fingertips into her mouth sucking lightly on them.

“Gah...don’t.” She groaned biting her lip.

“You might’ve misunderstood something.” Kirigiri paused slipping her own hand into her shorts, “I can take control whenever I want to.”

And with that statement before Celestia could even argue she felt three fingers plunge into her making the gothic girl claw at Kyoko’s shoulders and scream out her name.

She wanted to knock that smug grin right of Celestia’s face the minute she had started fucking her. She needed to be put in her place.

She flipped them around so that she was on top of her, her stocking clad legs pulling her closer to her. 

Celestia wanted this badly. After all the taunting and mocking after everything she knew she’d get this.

She pushed harder and faster feeling the way Celestia was rocking against her made her want to do it even harder.

Celestia was a small girl but damn could she take a lot.

Celestia needed something to hold onto. Anything. She grabbed Kyoto’s breast squeezing it tightly her nails digging deep.

She caused the girl to lose track and moan again, “showing weakness so soon?” Celestia taunted.

“How about we play a game?” She asked still just as calm as before.

“What would that be?” She asked.

“If you make me cum before I make you cum...then I’ll tell everyone you beat me in poker four times.” She suggested, “wouldn’t that be great?”

“Let’s play then.” She agreed.

“Very well.” Celestia hummed.

With that Celestia stuck her knee between Kyoko’s legs applying pressure and hard.

This was going to be harder than Kyoko thought.

She continued picking up her own pace slamming her fingers in. Celestia began losing her control again.

She bit the sides of Celestia’s bra flipping it open and biting down.

“Fuck!” Celestia shouted scraping her nails against Kyoko’s back. “Don’t stop! For Gods sake please fuck me.” She panted.

She worked her way to her neck giving her lovebites here and there. She wanted to claim Celestia just as much as she did her.

She wanted everyone else to know that she made Celestia feel like this and no one else was. She craved that attention.

Finally with a few more strokes she came she shook and dug her nails deeper into the detectives back finally riding it out.

“I guess I win.” She smirked.

After everything both girls got cleaned up and back into bed, Celestia was cuddled up in Kirigiri’s neck occasionally kissing her here and there.

“Celestia?” She asked running her hands through the girls short black hair.

“Hm?” She hummed tapping her nails against Kirigiri’s collarbone.

“I...I like you a lot.” She finally admitted.

“Well I’d hope so.” She responded looking up at the girl, “I like you a lot too. You’re smart and tolerable. The types of things I look for in a woman.”

“Tolerable? That’s all?” She groaned rolling her eyes.

“Yes. Tolerable.” She nodded pecking her cheek.


	8. enjoyable

At breakfast the next morning Celestia had a glow about her. She wasn’t as rude to the others and she didn’t even get on to Hifumi for messing up her tea.

No one understood why but they chose not to question it. It was perhaps just her best day she had had yet.

Kirigiri came in a little later than Celeste, she had her hair pulled up and went straight to the kitchen grabbing a coffee and leaving.

It made Celestia a little sad she didn’t stop to say hello. Not even a look in her direction? She didn’t like that.

She delicately sat her teacup down and followed Kirigiri she was going to the locker room. Something she had never done before.

“Are you lost or something?” Celestia asked watching her change.

“Nope. Just working out.” She shrugged, “why what’s up?”

“You didn’t even say hello to me and you never work out.” She grunted, sometimes Celestia could be needier than she knew.

Kirigiri sent the girl a teasing smile, “my apologies.” 

She walked over to Celeste, grabbing her hand in her own.

“Good-morning Celestia, I hope you had a good nights rest. Now I’ve got to work out so I can protect you from that stupid teddybear.” She said half sarcastically.

It was true. Celestia was a bitch and defenseless it really made Kirigiri worry at times.

Celestia hid her smile by looking away, “very well.” She said quietly.

“I hope that your workout goes well, Ma Cherie.” She hummed kissing her quickly, “but have fun explaining those hickies to Sakura when she arrives.”

Kirigiri hadn’t even noticed the hickies and crescent shaped teeth marks left all over her neck, her face flushed red and she began to stutter.

“Hm. I’ll see you later then yes?” She laughed leaving the locker room.

“Hey there!” Monokuma greeting jumping in front of Celestia.

“What do you want?” She asked crossing her arms.

“A deal! If you kill two people I’ll let you and your Moi Cherry go!” He suggested, “but hurry I don’t like waiting! I can’t wait to see what you’ve got in store.” He laughed before bouncing away.

“It’s Ma Cherie.” She corrected.

Her and Kirigiri set free? That’s something she’d longed for, not only her but Kirigiri too? It almost felt too good to be true.

But with Monokuma anything is possible. So she agreed to it.

Taka and Hifumi. The perfect targets for her crime. She just needed to figure out how to do it so no one could trace it to her.

So she headed to the art room locking the door behind her and beginning to paint.

The plan was quite simple really. Knock them both over the heads and call it a day. However she’d make herself look like a victim too, that way she isn’t a suspect at all. It was a genius plan.

She’d get to be free. But not only that Kirigiri would be free too.

“I don’t even want to think of you as capable of something like that” the words replayed in her mind as she painted.

Oh her sweet sweet ‘giri was blinded by love so much she had doubts in how far Celestia would go to save her.

Obviously she didn’t want to kill anyone but did she really have any other choice?

Not really no.

After finishing up she returned to her room with the clubs hiding them in her drawers.

A knock on the door caught her out of her thoughts. It was Kirigiri she assumed and opened the door not even paying attention to who it was.

“Know me that well?” She laughed taking her jacket off.

“A little bit.” Celestia shrugged sitting down on her bed.

“How was the rest of your day?” She asked sliding into bed with the darker haired girl.

“It was alright I suppose. I didn’t do much but I missed you terribly.” 

“You never used to be this open with me.” Kirigiri laughed 

“Well I just feel a little more comfortable around you.” She explained.

Kirigiri only smiled a response while taking the girls drills out.

“Were you painting today?” She asked making Celestia tense up.

“What makes you say that?” She asked raising her eyebrows.

“You have paint on your hands.”

“No. That idiot Hagakure shook my hand today and spilt paint on me.” She lied, “I couldn’t get it off.”

“Monokuma talked to me today.” Kiriguri added, “wanted me to kill two people to save us.”

“What did you say?” Celestia asked nervously.

“I said no obviously. Doing that would be unspeakable and I’d assume you’d never forgive me.” She scoffed.

“Oh. I see.” Celestia nodded holding her hands in her lap.

She’d still risk it for her. No matter the circumstances even if Kirigiri hated her when they got out she’d do it.

“We’ll figure another way out, don’t worry.” She reassured her rubbing her shoulder.

“Right.” She nodded, “ehm I’ve got some other things to attend to later but for now...” 

“Hm?” Kirigiri asked raising an eyebrow.

“For now I’d just like to lay in here with you.” She yawned pulling herself into Kirigiri’s lap.

Kirigiri nodded and took a book out, kissing Celestia on the cheek and going back to reading.

“You are paying more attention to the book then you are to me!” She whined.

“I never took you as the needy type.” Kirigiri stated shutting her book.

Kirigiri loved it but she wouldn’t let her know that.

Celestia just gave her a poker face waiting for some sort of affection.

Kirigiri grabbed Celestia’s face and peppered her neck all the way to her lips with kisses. She gave her one final kiss on her nose then opened her book back up.

“Thank you.” Celestia mumbled falling back into the girls chest.

“Mhm.” She mumbled continuing to read through the book.

“Kyoko?” 

“Yeah?”

“My real name is Taeko.” She admitted.

“That’s a pretty name.” She answered.

“I don’t like it, it’s too common for me.” She muttered.

“Well I like it just fine.” 

After about thirty minutes of them talking about Celestia’s home life and why she started gambling she ended up falling asleep. The sound of Kirigiri’s heartbeat lulled her in way that was irresistible to her. Like a siren calling to a sailor.

Eventually a few hours had passed and Kirigiri decided to wake Celestia up. It was dinner time after all.

“‘Lestia time for dinner.” She said rubbing her shoulder lightly.

“No.” She mumbled.

“I didn’t give you an option. Come on.” She groaned trying to move.

Celestia bit down on her neck and hard she was meaning to tease the girl but instead hurt her.

“Celestia! That hurt!” She hissed jumping instinctively.

“Did it? Are you alright?” She asked and for once she’d shown absolutely panic, “I-I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“I know you didn’t mean to.” Kirigiri winced holding her neck.

“I’m sorry!” She crumbled her accent gone, “I wasn’t trying to hurt you!”

“Hey.” She sighed grabbing the girls hands, “I just said it hurt! It’s okay!” 

“But still!” She panicked. 

“Taeko.” She deadpanned.

For her to call her that it was serious.

“It’s alright.”

She nodded in response, she was almost to hysterics. “Okay.” She nodded again.

“Now let’s go eat dinner, okay?” She said calmly.

“Okay.” She nodded.


	9. oh my

The bodies of Hifumi and Taka were found the next morning sprawled out on display.

Kirigiri couldn’t believe someone would murder two people like this. Perhaps someone else got a proposition as well?

Then it hit her.

Celestia wasn’t in the room this morning.

There were two options here. Celestia either did this or....

No. No. No. She couldn’t have let this happen.

Kirigiri was in a rush pushing past everyone in the closet and running to various rooms.

This couldn’t be true. No one could’ve killed three people right? The idea of that made her panic.

Not Celestia literally anyone but Celestia.

She finally busted through a supply closet door to find Celestia gagged and tied up. It made her angrier than anything.

“Celestia wake up.” She whispered untying the girl, “Celestia please.”

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on the girl in front of her. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth and it reminded Kirigiri to take that out.

“Who did this to you?” She asked holding her face.

“I do not know.” She frowned, “please do not let me go.”

“I won’t” Kirigiri whispered holding the girl tightly, “I’ll fucking kill someone for this.”

“Language, Ma Cherie.”

“No! I thought you were dead. Let me say fuck!”

“Very well.” She huffed tightening her grip on Kirigiri’s back.

“Come on, I’ve got to investigate the crime scene.” She whispered helping her up.

“Crime scene?” Celestia asked.

“Hifumi and Taka were killed last night.” She told her helping her up.

“I see. That is most unfortunate, he was just about to be good at making tea.” She frowned rubbing her wrists.

Kirigiri took Celestia’s hand into her own tightening her grip.

“You don’t care if people see us?” She asked tilting her head.

“No. I don’t.” Kirigiri stated simply.

“Celestia is okay everyone. She was tied up and gagged by whichever one of you sick fucks did this.” She hissed.

Celestia almost hid behind Kirigiri looking down at their hands. She was nervous for a lot of reasons.

“Murder weapon is this.” Makoto stated pointing to the large hammer. It resembled a croquet mallet of some sort.

“These were in the art room.” Kirigiri stated, “so whoever did this had to have gotten it from there.”

“But this one is painted.”

“Which means someone...” She paused looking down at Celestia’s hand. She was starting to click things together a lot sooner than she expected.

She hid the paint on Celestia’s hand with her own protectively standing in front of her again.

“It means someone painted it.” She sighed, “this was premeditated.”

“Obviously, for a detective you sure don’t help much.” Byuaka scoffed.

“Don’t talk to my girlfriend like that, I’ll bash your head in.” Celestia threatened.

“Woah...girlfriend?” Toko laughed, “lesbians! That’s so hot!” Genocide Sho screamed.

“Enough of that. Our personal relationship has nothing to do with the problem at hand.” Kirigiri deadpanned.

“Just sit down over there, I’ve got to do some investigating.” She murmured letting go of Celestia’s hand, “cover that.”

She shook her head and took a seat in the corner.

Kirigiri began investigating further trying her best to put together all the pieces. It was starting to make sense.

Someone of Celestia’s size couldn’t have done this. She had to believe Celestia wouldn’t have done this.

She turned back to see the girl staring at the ground in an almost dazed state rubbing her wrists lightly.

She couldn’t have tied herself up either. It wouldn’t make sense to pin this on her.

“Was the same weapon used for both?” She asked making Makoto jump.

“Oh...uh no.” He shook his head, “there’s two of these justice hammer things.”

“Interesting. I wonder why two?” She said rubbing her temples.

“Makoto I’m leaving this one up to you, I’ve got to take care of Celestia. Let me know when you come up with an idea.” She got up dusting her knee off.

“Got it.” He agreed.

“‘Lestia let’s take you back to your room okay?” She said quietly extending her hand out to her girlfriend.

She nodded and took her hand walking with her back to the dorms.

“Do you have any idea who did this?” She asked.

“Yep.” She nodded popping the p.

“Who?” Celestia asked.

Kirigiri opened the door for her letting Celestia in behind her.

“Sit down.” She said quietly. 

“What’re you doing?” She asked watching the girl look around.

That’s when she went into the drawers.

Bingo.

“What’re these?” She asked pulling out two mallets. They were red and black and obviously hand painted by Celestia.

Celestia bowed her head in shame. “I had a plan.”

“Of what?” She asked slapping the croquet mallet on her hand, “to kill two people?”

“Yes.” She answered, “I wanted to do it for us.”

“But you didn’t. Right?”

“I didn’t do this.” She said tears welling up in her eyes.

“Hey. I’m not saying you did.” She cooed grabbing the girls hands, “I just needed to make sure.” 

“I just wanted us to leave! Don’t you understand? I wanted us to be free and have our own lives! This isn’t living!” She sobbed.

“Shhhh it’s okay.” She held her tightly, “you’re okay. We’re gonna be okay.” 

“We’re not! We’re just gonna get picked off one by one jusf like them!” She continued.

“No! We’re not listen to me okay? I’m working on it, we’ll figure a way out of here!” She reassured her, “just please don’t lose hope yet.”

“I’ll try.” She sniffled wiping her dripping mascara.

Kirigiri wiped the rest off and gave her a reassuring kiss to the forehead, “I’ll figure out who did this.”

She kissed her bruised wrists and pulled her to the top of the bed with her, holding the girl protectively.

She knew she wasn’t capable of murder. It just wouldn’t have made any sense at all.

Celestia was going to kill but fuck she had been put in such a terrible position Kirigiri didn’t blame her.

“This whole thing is so fucked.” She scoffed shaking her head.

“It is.” She agreed running her fingertips up and down Kirigiri’s leg.

“I wish that I could do more—that I could do something anything to get us out of here it makes me feel so useless.” She groaned rolling her eyes.

“You’re a detective. You’re doing as much as you can.” She said quietly, “you’re the most important person here.”

The obnoxious bells of the TV chimed and Monokuma switched on.

“Hey hey everybody! Times up, it’s trial time!” He giggled, “meet you all there!”

“Well here goes nothing.” Kirigiri sighed.

She helped her delicate flower off the bed, holding her hand tightly as they made their way to the elevator.

“Nervous?” She asked,

“A lot.” Celestia frowned, “I have a feeling one of us won’t make it out of this.”

That set a pit in Kirigiri’s stomach. She didn’t like the idea of that at all. She started thinking about all the wasted time she didn’t spend with Celestia. All the things they still never did or told each other.

It began to tear her apart. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tightened her grip on the shorter girl.

“Kyoko do not cry.” She whispered, “we can cry when we get back to the room. Do not show them you’re weak.”

She nodded and Celestia quickly wiped her tears away hoping that nobody would notice.

Everyone took their places at the trial room and the argument began.

“With all the evidence we’ve concluded we have one person to blame.” Makoto announced.

“Kyoko Kirigiri.” He shouted pointing at her.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

“What! That is impossible! There’s no way she did that!” Celestia laughed, “you’re all fools!”

“There’s too much evidence pointing towards her.” Sakura argued.

Celestia began to panic. She didn’t even think about Kirigiri doing something like this. But it made sense. It all started to make sense now.

“She didn’t do it! I did it!” Celestia shouted.

“No! Don’t you dare do this.” Kirigiri stopped her.

“Clearly one of them is lying to defend the other.” Byuaka scoffed.

“Yes but which one?” Toko frowned.

They made eye contact and Celestia pleaded with Kirigiri, “you’re more important.” She whispered.

“I did it. Kirigiri tried to stop me but I just couldn’t resist it. Once you get the taste of blood you can’t stop! I wanted money, riches, I was just using Kirigiri to get ahead!” She laughed shaking her head.

“That’s so cold!” Hagakure gasped.

If they agree it’s Celestia then Kirigiri gets to go. She gets to be free. Sure she’s taking down a lot of people with her but that didn’t matter to Celestia.

Celestia and Makoto argued back in forth until they realized she was guilty.

“We’re ready Monokuma!” He shouted.

“Oh boy!” He grinned, “place your votes kids!”

“And the one you found Guilty is....”


	10. guilty

“Celestia Ludenberg!” Monokuma laughed, “were you all correct? Let’s see.”

The TV screen cut back on, it showed Kirigiri bashing both of them over the head with the mallets. She had gotten away with murder.

“And you all fall down! Isn’t that fun!” 

“What! Fuck! We’re SO fucked!” Makoto yelled, “why would you do something like this?”

Kirigiri tightened her grip on the rail in front of her, “because I had to.” 

“Time for your executions! Oh I’m so excited I can barely stand it!” He said pushing down on the button.

“Miss Celestia Ludenberg is up first!”

Celestia bowed her head, “I suppose I wasn’t ready to accept this fate just yet.” 

She walked over to Kirigiri, grabbing her hand in her own two.

“Do not give up hope. For the both of us, alright?” She hummed tucking a strand of lavender hair behind the girls ear.

“I...Monokuma what about our deal?” Kirigiri said trying her best not to cry.

“Oh that? Hmmm.” Monokuma said holding his chin in thought.

Celestia didn’t break eye contact with Kirigiri she remained still as the bear continued to plot. For once she saw that she was genuinely scared.

She didn’t deserve to die over Kirigiri’s actions. She didn’t deserve any of this. How stupid was she to believe the bear would actually let both of them free.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“Did you break a vase?” Celestia asked raising her eyebrow,

“No.” She laughed, “I didn’t.”

“Then don’t apologize.” She continued, “you’re more important then anyone else in this room.”

“Haha! I’ll make up my mind after another execution, Makoto class time!” He said slamming the button.

He was grabbed by the collar and drug away to the killing room. The others quickly followed.

No one would even look in the girls direction.

“This isn’t good.” Celestia said quietly, “we have to figure out a way to stop this. We can do this.”

“I don’t know if we can.” Kirigiri flatly spoke.

“Don’t you dare quit now. You’re dedicated and you know what you’re doing!” She hissed grabbing her shoulders, “figure it the fuck out!”

“You’re right.” Kirigiri sighed.

“Burning of the Versailles witch.” Monokuma giggled, “Celestia you’re up next~”

“What! No!” She shouted standing in front of the shorter girl.

“Rules are rules babe, everyone here is out like a light but you!” 

“I suppose he’s correct.” Celestia frowned holding her hands together. She gave Kirigiri a kiss to her cheek and lingered there for a moment.

Within seconds she was tied up to a stake looking around nervously.

Kirigiri HAD to stop this somehow. There had to be some sort of way to stop this sick killing game.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck!” She yelled frantically searching for something—anything.

That’s when she saw it. A power cord. How stupid could this teddy bear be.

She kicked it off it’s post knocking it to the floor. Now to break it.

The fire was getting closer and closer to Celeste, she still had her hands held softly and was nervously watching the flames.

Finally. She had broke the cord. Except now all the lights went off. All the power was off. It was just the killing game it was the power to everything.

“What! What happened!” Monokuma yelled.

“Run!” Hagakure shouted footsteps following behind his voice.

Kirigiri opened the cage and ran in, searching for the shorter girl in question.

“Celestia!” Celestia where are you?”

“I...Over here! I’m over here!” She yelled back.

She finally found her surrounded by dangerous pyrotechnics that’s how Monokuma started the fire.

“Please, get me down.” She hugged struggling at the ropes.

“I’ve got you.” She huffed untying the girl.

“We have to get out of here okay? Don’t give up hope.” She reassured her grabbing her hand.

“I never did.”

Months had passed since that incident. Now Kirigiri sat in a therapists chair telling them everything that had happened to her.

“It was horrible. I never want to go through something like that again.” She grimaced messing with the studs on her gloves.

“Sounds to me you have serious PTSD.”

“Yeah wouldn’t you?” She scoffed, “but Celestia has it worse. She can’t even leave the house some days.” She frowned, “without me I don’t think she would last.” 

“So she’s no longer the same woman you knew?” She questioned her.

“Sort of. She still is, just not as intimidating as she once was. She’s small now. Anything could hurt her, I just feel the need to keep her locked up if anything were to happen to her again I’d be completely devastated.”

“You need to take her out of your house. She won’t get better if you continue allowing this behavior.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I’m trying.”

“Good.”

Kirigiri entered their apartment a few hours later, she sat her bag of prescriptions down on the table beside the door and locked it behind her. She couldn’t take any chances anymore.

After everything nobody wanted to speak to the two girls, they had lost their trust in them which was fair. 

Celestia and Kyoko often felt like they had lost trust in themselves too. The fact they succumbed to such awful things really got to them.

“Taeko?” She called out, 

“In the tub.” She answered, Kirigiri nodded and entered the bathroom.

“How was your day today?” She asked sitting next to the tub.

“It was boring. But it’s better than nothing.” She hummed toying with a rubber duck in the tub.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Tomorrow won’t be as boring.”

“And why might that be?” She questioned.

Kirigiri looked down at the burn scars along Celestia’s lower legs and frowned.

Celestia, already self-conscious about it enough as it is dipped them back in the tub, looking away from Kyoto with a red face.

Kirigiri shook herself out of her thoughts, “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know.” She nodded.

“We’re going out tomorrow.” She said, “wherever you want to go.” 

“I don’t know.” She disagreed.

“‘Lestia it won’t be that bad.” She reassured her, “I’ll be right there with you.” 

Celestia still had her doubts but she trusted Kirigiri, after all she stopped at nothing to save her life.

“Alright.” She agreed.

“Good. Now get out you’re starting to look like a raisin.”

“That’s rude.” She hissed lifting herself up from the tub.

Kirigiri covered the girl in a towel and left the room, taking her outside clothes off and getting into bed.

Celestia followed her shortly thereafter, sneaking herself into the crook of Kirigiri’s neck.

“It’s easier to not be full of despair when you’re here.” Celestia hummed pressing her body against Kyoko’s own.

“Likewise.”

“Look at me Kyoko.” She whispered.

Kyoko looked down eyeing the shorter haired girl, “hm?”

She hesitated and nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

Kirigiri wasn’t one to pry so she waited.

“I love you.” She spoke again.

“I love you too, Taeko. I’m never letting something bad happen to you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rly wanted to kill celestia at the end but didn’t have the heart to do it.


End file.
